codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Meltdown/Part Two
This page contains a synopsis, template, and other information about each of the campaign missions in the second 'part' of the storyline of Meltdown. Mission Five - Service The mission begins with Mayra and Chase being told by their clan leader that it is time for them to begin paying their debt owed to the clan. The leader then instructs them to take a transport to an enemy camp/dock/airstrip and steal a vehicle(s) from there. Once the player nears the outpost, the player dismounts and is told to silently eliminate enemies guarding the vehicles. The player may choose to instead alert them and have an open gunfight, but doing so will cause more enemies to respond later in the mission. Once the enemies are eliminated, the player is told to commandeer a vehicle. The player is also given the option to destroy the remaining vehicles. Doing so will cause enemies to respond more quickly but will also help the player. Once the player arrives at the rendezvous point, the player is told to get out and stand guard while the vehicles are loaded up. Enemy vehicles arrive carrying gunmen and, later on, rocketeers, and the player is instructed to defend the site and the vehicles until the carrying craft can pull out of the area with the cargo. During this segment, if the player did not destroy the remaining vehicles, the vehicles will show up under enemy control and also attempt to destroy the stolen vehicles and carrying craft, and the player is tasked to destroy them. After the carrying craft leaves the area, the player is told to return to his original vehicle and follow the craft back to the base. The version of this mission where the player allies with the Poseidon's Guardsmen was featured in the Meltdown E3 reveal. Mission Six - One of Them The mission begins with the clan field commander approaching Mayra and Chase, telling them that they are about to strike an enemy outpost. The player is instructed to enter one of their vehicles, but the player can choose to drive their own vehicle instead if they so desire. Either way, the player meets the field commander near the outskirts of the enemy camp. The player is then given the choice to either accompany the gunmen as they infiltrate the camp, or to accompany the rocketeers as they prepare a rocket strike from the surrounding hills. Whichever path the player chooses, the player is told not to engage until the field commander gives the mark. The player can stealthily eliminate enemies at this point, but alerting the rest of the base will result in a mission failure. Once the FC gives the mark, the rocketeers fire and the player, along with the rest of the strike team, clears out the base, eliminating enemy watchtowers, machine gun positions, vehicles, and infantry alike. Once the base is cleared out, the field commander calls a regroup, but is wounded by a sniper. The player is then instructed to clear out the sniper nest. The player may do this however he pleases, with options such as flanking the nest and killing the sniper up close, countersniping with a rifle found in the base, or destroying the nest with explosives. Once the nest is cleared out, the player is ordered to find or create a first aid kit and administer first aid to the FC. The player, once finished with his task, is told to return to base, and just as before, the player can ride in a friendly vehicle or commandeer their own vehicle to get back to base. The mission ends with Mayra and Chase going to sleep. Mission Seven - Point Defense The mission begins with a cutscene of Chase being woken up later that night by a loud explosion. Armed gunmen walk into the room and wake Mayra up, informing both of them that the base is under attack by a large force. The player is instructed to retrieve their weapons and gear and defend critical structures, including a Radio Tower, Fuel Depot, Armory, Maintenance Shop, and Infirmary. If three of the structures are destroyed, the player fails the mission. While defending the structures from enemies, the player is also tasked with destroying specific targets; Armored Assault Vehicles and enemy rocketeers. The player does not need to hunt down enemy gunmen or snipers, but must still kill threats to the structures. Once the structures have been defended long enough, the player is tasked to rescue clan members being held in a barracks building, taken hostage during the assault. The player must fight their way through the areas of the camp captured by the opposing force, and must rescue the hostages without harming them. Once the player rescues the hostages, he is instructed to regroup with the Clan Leader and defend a doctor as he/she provides medical aid to the clan's Field Commander. The player, his companion, and the clan leader defend the Doctor and FC against waves of enemy gunmen and vehicles, before the doctor says he has finished his job for the moment and they get the FC on his feet. After that, the player is ordered to help clear out the rest of the base, but while doing so, a pair of National Guard jets arrive and begins dropping bombs and firing missiles at the base and its critical structures. The player is told to take cover, and then is instructed to find a weapon to destroy the jets. A stationary AA gun is located near the middle of the base for this purpose. Once destroyed, the player regroups with his companion and the mission ends. Mission Eight - Dirty Little Secret The mission begins with Mayra and Chase searching the wreckage of the base's critical structures after the bombings. The player can help wounded or trapped clan members during this segment. Eventually, the player encounters a flash drive and is prompted to pick it up. The player must then regroup with his companion and together, they find a working computer. After finding the computer, a cutscene triggers. In the cutscene, Mayra opens the flash drive's contents on the computer, revealing convicting evidence that the clan's leader engineered the cyber attacks. As they continue to discover the flash drive's secrets, they discover that the clan had created a cure to kill the compute worm and make recivilization possible. However, the clan leader and his elites discover the two, and orders the elites to take the two to a nearby cliff and shoot them. The cutscene closes with the player being escorted by the elites. The player now has no gear on them. Once in a secluded spot, the player is prompted to engage the elites in hand-to-hand combat. Once the player kills the elites, the rest of the camp goes on alert, and the player must now engage and/or evade the rest of the clan. The player is told to retrieve the flash drive, so the player must search the base for it again. During this time, the player can also encounter small caches that contain a fraction of the items they previously had, and the player can regain all of their items with a thorough enough search of the base. When the player enters the building with the flash drive, they see the FC take the flash drive, and the player must follow and kill the FC. Once the FC is dead, the player must loot the FC's body for the flash drive. After the flash drive is taken, the player is told to find a working vehicle, or repair a broken one, to escape the base. The player, if he wishes to, can simply walk or run from the base instead. Either way, the player must successfully shake off all enemies from his trail and get at least two miles from the base to complete the mission. Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Games Category:Levels Category:Meltdown